


Of Eomer and Theodred

by J_Flattermann



Series: Eomer Eadig - King of Rohan [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann





	Of Eomer and Theodred

###  Of Theodred and Eomer

> > [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000p5k8d/)  
>   
> **Of Theodred and Eomer**
>> 
>> To [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44**](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) 
>> 
>> All the very best for your birthday my friend. May all your wishes come true.
>> 
>> Many happy returns.
>> 
>>   
> Fandom: LOTR
>> 
>> Pairing: Eomer / Theodred  
> Rating: NC17
>> 
>> Word Count: 1898
>> 
>>   
> _A Simblemyth marks your grave  
> _ _as it fills the valleys of my heart  
> _ _where you forever dwell._  
>                                                   _(J_Flattermann, Dec 2010)_  
>   
>   
>> 
>> BANNED!  His uncle had banned him from Meduseld and Edoras.  He couldn't believe it.  How was that happening?  Didn't his uncle see what was going on?  How he was tricked into the trap?[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000p6967/)
>> 
>> He gladly admitted that his uncle's anger was neither unexpected and nor unfounded.  But to what results the anger had led.  He still couldn't believe it.  Theodred dead!  His uncle bereft of his mind and he himself banned.  Banned for life!  That had been the verdict.  All because of this slimy rat, Grima Wormtongue. 
>> 
>> He left Edoras with his men, the Eored, whom he could trust to be true to him.  They had chosen to share his punishment.  EXIL.  He could feel the fury building, not hot but cold creeping up his spine, eating up his heart.  But then again, what was left to be worth living for now?  Now, that Theodred was dead.  Nothing.
>> 
>> Of course there was his sister Eowyn.  Fair Eowyn, the beloved Maid of Rohan.  He loved his sister dearly just as a brother should.  But would she have understood what had been between him and their cousin?  He doubted it.  No, she wouldn't, she might as well have reacted just as his King and uncle had.
>> 
>> He remembered when his father had been killed and his mother had withered away of grief, how his uncle had come and taken them, his sister and him, away from Aldburg.  “You are staying with us, Theodred and myself.”  He had said and had taken them into his household the two lost orphans and had treated them like his own.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000p887e/)
>> 
>> As soon as he had been of age he had tried to give back by serving his uncle truthfully and to his best abilities.  And even now, he could not bring himself to hate the old man.  It was the influence of this false snake whispering lies into his uncles ears. 
>> 
>> In his mind he jumped way back to the days he and Eowyn first arrived in Meduseld.  The uncle had treated them with respect and kindness.  Theodred had been told to do just like.  But boys being boy the treaty had not lasted long as they both had to find out who was stronger and quicker.  They had kept their fights a secret.  Nobody knew apart from some of the servants who came to pull them asunder.  The memories of these golden days put a smile on his face. 
>> 
>> He was aware that his men would see.  However, they all respected him too much to make a remark.  He had fought hard for the respect of his men and they all had witnessed what kind of a man he was.  Fierce in battle but quiet and friendly to the ones close to his heart.  Trustworthy and a fine leader that was how they would describe him.
>> 
>> The king had set him under house arrest and that meant he had to return to Aldburg until he would be summoned.  He had to thank Háma for the relaxing of the verdict and for his friend's sake would be true to his word. 
>> 
>> Again his mind wandered back into the past and he remembered how Theodred and he had discovered their feelings for each other.  He had had experiences with several of the stable boys and one day almost had been caught by Theodred.  They had had a row and started a fight when nobody had been around.  The wrestling had turned into embraces and before they both knew it they kissed each other.  It was then that he learnt that Theodred had had affairs with the stable boys too and had grown jealous of them.  That was how they had started and until lately they had managed to keep their love a secret.  The memories of Theodred made his eyes water and grief filled his heart.  He recalled the smell of Theodred's hair, the taste of his lips.  It was as if he almost could hear him breathing hard and moaning as he used to do when they shared their pleasures.  As soon as he would have reached his home, he would mourn for his lost love in a proper fashion.  He knew his Eored knew and would understand. 
>> 
>> One incident sprang to Eomer's mind quite vividly.  It had been when the two Gondorian boys had been on a visit together with their father.  Eomer knew that the two brothers shared the same relationship as he and his beloved cousin.  So on their first visit to Edoras Theodred got jealous, believing that he would have a crush on Boromir.  It had been true that Boromir and he had shared lot of time together and had talked a lot.  But that had mainly been because they shared the same experiences and passions.  Theodred in his pain had turned towards Faramir to find out more about Boromir.  This in turn had made Faramir furious as he began to believe that Theodred had an interest in his brother.  There had been almost a fall out between the Gondorian brothers and the Rohirrim lovers.  Finally Eomer and Boromir had to explain that they were quite happy with their lovers and had no intention to swap.  As soon as the Gondorians had left Meduseld, Eomer had taken Theodred aside and told him that he and Boromir shared almost the same taste.  Therefore he, Theodred should rather keep an eye on Faramir in future he had joked.  The next visit had been without any tantrums and the two couples got on well ever since whenever they happened to meet. 
>> 
>> Eomer remembered that on that first meeting how Theodred had stormed off and got drunk.  Garulf and Herumer had informed him and the three had brought the drunkard home in all secrecy.  Again a smile lit the face of the marshall of the Riddermark.  The Eored watched him closely and saw the emotions changing their leaders face.  No one spoke they knew that he needed to be left alone with his thoughts.  It was part of Eomer's mourning and healing process.  His men had seen this all before when the parents of their highly esteemed Lord had died.  He never had made his love for his cousin a secret before his men.  He needed to trust each and everyone of them.  For in battle all their lives depended on this trust. 
>> 
>> They had ridden in silence until on a slope beneath them three shapes appeared.  Fasthelm had seen them first and approached his leader.  “Lord Eomer, I beg your forgiveness for disturbing your referee.  But down there are three strangers wandering in our lands.”  Pointing out in the direction where he had seen the intruders he alerted his commander.  Torn form his daydreaming Eomer concentrated on the figures and commanded his Eoreds to follow him to investigate.
>> 
>> The closer they got the clearer it became how unusual this group of travellers were.  Soon they had the intruders at the tip of their pikes.  They had caught themselves a man, a dwarf and an elf.  The Eoreds were prepared to strike but to their great astonishment Lord Eomer not only let the strangers go but also gave them two of their horses. 
>> 
>> As evening fell and the men made ready for camp the six battalion leaders approached the tend of their leader.  “Lord Eomer, will you allow us a word?” Fasthelm the oldest and experienced of them addressed.  Eomer waved them to enter and take a seat.  The six men entered the tend but preferred to remain standing.  Eomer raised his brow, never before had his leaders addressed him in such a fashion and he could read the sorrow and worries on their faces.  “Fasthelm, Leonere,” he address the two eldest first, “Garulf, Herumer Folcred, Gleowine, come, sit and tell me what is troubling you. We have fought many a battle together and we know we can trust each other with our lives. I pray speak up, don't hold back.”  The men hung their heads.  It was true they trusted him as he could trust them.  However they were afraid to speak until Fasthelm broke the silence and spoke the words all had on the tip of their tongues and in their hearts.
>> 
>> “My Lord, you know we all love and respect you. Each and everyone of us would only too willingly die for you. We always shall protect you with our lives. This goes for your men there outside as well. But today you let these strangers run free. This is in offence to the rules of the Rohirrim. Your uncle the king will not let this go unpunished. We are afraid that the pain and sorrow that is troubling your mind has blinded you for the dangers our people are facing.” 
>> 
>> Eomer looked up into the trouble face of the man afraid that his open words might lead to his downfall.  But the young lord shook his head.  “You know who these three strangers were, Fasthelm?” he asked in return.  His trusted captain shook his head.  “Well, the man I addressed was Aragorn son of Arathorn. It is said that he is the heir of Isildur and rightful King of Gondor.”  A gasp went through the men.  “I did not knew the dwarf and the Elf though.” Eomer continued, “but rumours from the North say that nine marched out from Imladris to save Middle Earth. The Fellowship of the Ring they were named. Nine in a company so strange, stranger nobody ever had seen before. Nine companions – harken – a wizard, an elf, a dwarf, two men and four of the race of the halvingæ, the halflings living in the North West.”  The men murmured their astonishment.  “I can't say what befell the company but I can clearly say that these three were part of it. For on the man's hand there was the ring of Barahir. This ring belongs to the Kings of Gondor.” 
>> 
>> “My Lord,” Herumer cut in, “don't you think that if these three are going to Edoras, that we should turn and go back there as well. If these three indeed are members of this fellowship you are telling us about and are to save our world, shouldn't we give them our support?”  Eomer looked up and slapped his hands onto his thighs.  “You are right!” he shouted, standing up “We will turn back and ride to Edoras first thing tomorrow. But for now let the men rest they deserve a good nights rest after this long and troublesome day. For tomorrow, my friends, we shall fight. Fight for Rohan, the Eorlingas and Middle Earth. And if I have to pay for it with my life, I shall gladly do so!” 
>> 
>> “Forth, Eorlingas!” his leaders cried and soon the cry was heard throughout the camp.  One after the other the captains left the tent of the marshall of the Riddermark.  Alone again Eomer went to his saddlebag pulling a picture out.  With tears in his blue eyes he kissed the picture and whispered. “Forgive me, but who'd better to understand but you, my love. Rohan comes first.” 
>> 
>> With the picture on the pillow the young lord laid his head to rest.  Next to him rested in eternal peace his lover, Theodred as depicted on the vellum in the frame. 
>> 
>> **The End.**
>> 
>>   
>   
>   
>    **Theodred's Lament (words by Philippa Boyens)  Translated into Old English (Rohirric) by David Salo  
>   
> **
>> 
>> Nú on théostrum licgeth Théodred se léofa                     Now dear Théodred lies in darkness,  
>> 
>> hæ´letha holdost.                                                             most loyal of fighters.
>> 
>> ne sceal hearpan sweg wigend weccean;                       The sound of the harp shall not wake the warrior;
>> 
>> ne winfæ´t gylden guma sceal healdan,                          nor shall the man hold a golden wine-cup,
>> 
>> ne god hafoc geond sæ´l swingan,                                  nor good hawk swing through the hall,
>> 
>> ne se swifta mearh burhstede beatan.                             nor the swift horse stamp in the courtyard.
>> 
>> Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended          An evil death has set forth the noble warrior
>> 
>> giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende                       A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels
>> 
>> on Meduselde thæt he ma no wære                                in Meduseld that he is no more,
>> 
>> his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost.                              to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved.
>> 
>>   
> [(Source)](http://www.amagpiesnest.com/source_songs/TTT/SSfuneral_of_theodred.htm)  
>  
>> 
>> [  
>                                                    ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000pcw8h/)  
  
---


End file.
